


Too Late

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Horror, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki changed. Unfortunately nobody noticed how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Thor.
> 
> Happens after Avengers but is AU from The Dark World.

 

They do not understand what has happened to him. Maybe they do not care. But whether or not they do it matters not, because it is too late. They think these walls can keep him there. He grinned at the nearest guard finding comfort in the guard's flinch. They cannot. They took him right away to this cage. They did not scan him at all. They do not know what he is. They do not know that Loki does not need magic to leave the cage but chooses to stay there to wait for the opportune moment to strike while the coils are hot. He had been nothing. Not Aesir or Jotun and now he is above them both. He is a wraith now. Death waiting to strike when he so chose. If he wasn't a monster before than he certainly is now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got this weird idea in my head and had to write it tell me what you think :)


End file.
